I Would Die!
by lizteroid
Summary: Leo and Danielle are off to Guatemala. Grace isn't too happy.


The blonde sat at her desk, ready to write out her letter to Leo, her co-worker, one doctor all the nurses wanted a piece of and all hated his wife Grace. Dani took her decorative paper and her Parker pen before she decided on the beginning; 'Leo, we're going to be spending a LOT of time together…' she looked to her penmanship and nodded proudly, eyeing up her swirled, traditional script before she continued, 'in the next few weeks and I have to say something in this letter that I could never say to you in person…'

Danielle took a moment, staring at the page, her pen quivering slightly as she was building up the courage to write the next sentence, she knew she had to tell him, if he knew then she would feel a lot better. She gave a soft sigh before she then let her pen touch to the paper once more, writing, 'I want you.'

Too much? Uhh…no! Wait, how would he take it? Hopefully on his back? Okay carry on, I'm on a roll here, 'You have to know that you can have me whenever, wherever, and when that time comes know that I am going to…' Dani froze and looked to her paper, was it going too far? She couldn't think of something to write, well, she could she just didn't want to seem desperate, needy. She was hot for Gods' sakes, she could have any man she wanted.

"Eh…" she sighed, "I suppose I can add that in later" she smirked to herself before she once more continued to write the letter to Leo, 'Until you beg me to stop! I can't wait, love…Danielle…' Dani frowned a little, yet she still had her smirk, pouting slightly as she read over the letter once again, "Love? It's not too much…no, I don't care, okay done" she said to herself, adding in the missing words from earlier in the note. Quickly she enveloped it and kissed it as it sealed, writing 'Leo' on the front side.

Standing up, Danielle looked to herself in the mirror facing her desk, she flipped her hair and smirked, pouting still before she re-arranged her breasts in the low cut V-neck she wore before she crossed her room to begin on packing her bag for the trip. Nine weeks of helping people, dressing wounds, giving aid, building a new hospital, flirting with Leo. Hmm, flirting with Leo…that's the main one.

* * * * *

_"Come on I'll walk you to the door" Leo smiled down at Danielle, as she'd just delivered off his paperwork over at Karen's were the gang were, getting ready for their trip for the scattering of Karen's husband, Stan's ashes._

__

Danielle nodded and smiled at everyone, as the two departed she gave a soft glance over her shoulder, and noticed Leo was checking out her butt. She of course had worn her signature white pants and he could totally she her thong through the thin material as she stepped up the stairs and then away through the door, with him in tow.

As soon as she'd saw the two together, Grace had almost flown into a fit of rage and jealousy, Danielle was hot! And Leo had just told Grace she could go onto the yacht with Karen, Will and Jack so she could relax, if she didn't know better she thought it was a plan. Quickly she followed them down to the door after Jack had said his little piece, "You must being dying! I would DIE!"

"Hey!" Grace called as she saw them waiting for the elevator together, Danielle was giggling at something Leo had said to her.

"Grace…" Leo smiled a little puzzled.

"I just wanted to say…" Grace began, seemingly touching Dani's arm in a gentle manner to Leo, yet to Danielle, Grace had on a death grip, it was a warning, "Since I won't get to see you probably before you fly out, I just wanted to tell have a safe and peaceful trip. Don't help people too much" the redhead said, looking directly into Danielle's blue eyes.

"Of course. I know how to help people, and so does Leo here…" she giggled and squeezed his cheeks so his lips puckered, "Now, I'll see you tomorrow Leo, bright and early remember!" she smiled and winked to him before looking to Grace as she released Leo's cheeks, "Bye Grace, I'm sure we'll catch up again soon" and with that she stepped into the elevator.

Leo turned to his wife and raised his brows, "Grace what's wrong with you?"

"Me?! What's wrong with me?! She's gorgeous! And she saves lives!" Grace hissed and stormed away from Leo, obviously hurt by his question and now she'd met the famous Dr Morty, who hadn't happened to live up to her expectations. The redhead flipped her hair and frowned, going back over to Karen's apartment.

"Gracey, there's nothing to worry about…" Leo cooed a little, following her.

"I..know that, I just…" she sighed and then frowned, "Do you see how humiliated I was when Dr Morty wasn't the middle aged, blotchy Jew who says 'You call this dinner'? That was bad for me!"

_"Danielle and I are just friends, you know that" Leo told her, looking into her eyes, and smiling gently to her, "You know nothing's gonna happen with us, I love you too much for that"_


End file.
